UC-Berkeley, widely regarded as the top public university in the world, proposes a new five-year T32 training program for four predoctoral trainees in health services research. Trainees will be drawn from the campus- wide, interdisciplinary Health Services and Policy Analysis (HSPA) PhD program. HSPA is a highly ranked program by the National Research Council (NRC) that has been educating leaders in the field for over 20 years, with particular strengths in the economics and organization of health care delivery systems. The HSPA program also emphasizes the application of interdisciplinary advances such as behavioral economics and social determinants of health. Didactic training includes breadth coursework in economics, organizational studies, politics, and population health, with a specialization in one of those equivalent to disciplinarily-trained students at the leading edge of that field. Trainees also take a two-year long core course in health services research emphasizing research methods, supplemented by a health services research colloquium. Experiential training includes mentored research opportunities with both UC-Berkeley's distinguished health services research faculty as well as top scholars at leading clinical research settings in the Bay Area such as Kaiser Permanente Division of Research, Sutter Health Institute for Research & Education, and Palo Alto Medical Foundation Research Institute. HSPA has an excellent record of placing students in top academic and non-academic health services research positions throughout the country, with several program alumni becoming thought leaders in the field of health services research.